The Mission Tour
by HelloKittysLover
Summary: Brian goes on a tour of the twenty-one California Missions with his friends Hello Kitty and Mimmy in their hot air balloon.


It was the weekend. Brian had been invited over to Hello Kitty's house because Hello Kitty was planning an adventure for him. Brian went to her house and was greeted by Hello Kitty and Mimmy. "Are you ready for our adventure?" they asked. "I sure am!" replied Brian. "Well hop into our hot air balloon and it can start!" said Hello Kitty.

Brian and the twins climbed to the roof of the house and climbed into the hot air balloon basket. They fired up the hot air balloon and it floated into the sky. "Where are we going?" asked Brian. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" said Hello Kitty. As they floated away, Hello Kitty and Mimmy sang the adventure song with Brian.

"Way up in the blue sky

Past the clouds, away we'll fly!

Finding an adventure,

We won't know where until we're there!

We're flying now and having fun!

Say "hello" to everyone!

Picture pretty rainbows.

Alright, here we go!

I wanted to come on along with me right now!

It's fun because we never know what we'll see! Yeah!

Come on! Let's play! We'll take the day!

Come on! Let's fly away!

Our imagination is a key

Because we'll never know what we're gonna see!

We'll take the day!

Come on! Let's fly away! (giggles)"

Soon they reached their destination. They arrived in San Diego. "Where are we?" asked Brian as they climbed out of the balloon. "We're at Mission San Diego de Alcalá." announced Hello Kitty. "Hooray!" cheered Brian. They walked around the mission for a while and checked out the gift shop. Then Hello Kitty and Mimmy had a picture of them with Brian standing in front of the mission taken.

Next, they flew to Oceanside to visit Mission San Luis Rey de Francia. On the way, Brian called his Carlsbad relatives the Werners and asked them to meet him there. When they arrived at the mission, the Werners were waiting for him there. Brian introduced Hello Kitty and Mimmy to the Werners and all of them toured the mission together. They had a good time and the Werners took a picture of Hello Kitty, Mimmy, and Brian standing in front of the mission together.

Next they flew to San Juan Capistrano to visit Mission San Juan Capistrano. On the way, Brian called his San Clemente relatives the Canterburys and asked them to meet him there. The Canterburys had their wedding at the Mission and Brian wanted to meet them there. The Canterburys were waited from Brian when he arrived. Brian introduced Hello Kitty and Mimmy to the Canterburys. Then they toured the mission using the Canterburys as their tour guide. The Canterburys took a photograph of Hello Kitty, Mimmy, and Brian standing in front of the Mission together.

Next they flew to San Gabriel to visit Mission San Gabriel Arcángel. Brian called his relatives the Loeras who live in Sierra Madre and Pasadena. They met Brian and the twins at the Mission and they toured the Mission together. The Loeras took a picture of Brian and the twins standing in front of the Mission. For their next stop, Hello Kitty, Mimmy, and Brian flew to the Mission Hills District of Los Angeles to visit Mission San Fernando Rey de España. They toured the mission and took another photograph of them standing in front of the mission.

For their next stop, they went to Ventura to visit Mission San Buenaventura. On the way, Brian called his Simi Valley relatives Chris and Hilary Daste and asked him to meet him there. The Dastes were waiting for them when they arrived. They toured the mission and the Dastes took a photograph of them standing in front of the mission.

For their next stop, they went to Santa Barbara and toured Mission Santa Barbara. They had another picture of them taken in front of that mission. Brian, Hello Kitty, and Mimmy were not impressed with the city of Santa Barbara. So after touring Mission Santa Barbara, they went straight to Solvang to tour Mission Santa Ynez. They toured the Mission and took a picture of them standing in front of the mission. Brian bought a souvenir for both of the twins at the gift shop. It was a four-leaf-clover preserved in a glass container. He had one himself and decided to give one each to his friends.

The gang was feeling tired of flying. So they decided to rest in Solvang for a bit. They put the hot air balloon in a nearby field and walked around Solvang. They had lunch at the Red Viking Restaurant. They had open-face meatball sandwiches for lunch and æbelskiwers at a nearby shoppe for desert. After desert, they climbed back into the hot air balloon basket and flew to Lompoc. They toured Mission La Purisima Concepción and took a picture of them standing in front of this mission.

After leaving Lompoc, they flew to San Luis Obispo and toured Mission San Luis Obispo de Tolosa. They took a picture of themselves standing in front of the Mission. Then they left for their next destination, which was San Miguel. On the way, they flew over the Cal Poly campus. Brian told the twins that he knew many people at that college.

In San Miguel, the gang toured Mission San Miguel Arcángel. Brian showed Hello Kitty and Mimmy the eye painted on the wall near the altar. He explained to them that the Native Americans thought the eye was the eye of God looking down upon them. The twins were impressed. Once again, the gang had a picture of them standing in front of the mission taken.

For their next stop, they flew to Mission San Antonio de Padua located near Jolon. They toured the mission and took another picture. Then they flew to Soledad to visit Mission Nuestra Señora de la Soledad. Once again, they toured the mission and took another photograph. After that, they flew to Carmel-by-the-Sea to tour Mission San Carlos Borromeo del Río Carmelo. Brian showed them the tom of Father Junipero Serra and a large beehive located inside the Mission's wall. Once again, they took another picture. They were now more than half-way done with their adventure.

Next they flew to Santa Cruz to visit Mission Santa Cruz. Once again, they toured the Mission and took another photograph. Next they flew to San Juan Bautista to visit Mission San Juan Bautista. They toured the Mission and took another picture. Then Brian showed them the San Andreas Fault behind the Mission. Next they flew to Santa Clara and visited Mission Santa Clara de Asís. They had another picture taken and walked around Santa Clara University. Brian told the twins that his father attended this college to get his master's degree.

They refilled on fuel and flew to Fremont to visit Mission San José de Guadelupe. Once again, they toured the mission and took a photograph. Hello Kitty and Mimmy thought it was weird because Mission San José was located in Fremont instead of San José. Brian explained to them that Mission Santa Ynez was located in Solvang instead of Santa Ynez. He did admit that it was weird but the settlement was close by.

Next they flew to San Francisco to visit Mission San Francisco de Asís. Brian warned them to be careful because the Mission is in a bad neighborhood. The twins promised. They enjoyed their Mission tour and took another photograph. Next they flew to San Rafael; toured Mission San Rafael and took another photograph. Their adventure was almost over.

At last they visited the last Mission. They flew to Sonoma and toured Mission San Francisco Solano de Sonoma. They took a photograph and cheered because they had finished their adventure. All of them gave each other a high five. Brian had accomplished his lifelong goal at last!

As they were climbing into the hot air balloon, Brian explained to them that the Spanish were planning on establishing a twenty-second mission in Santa Rosa, but their plans were abandoned in 1827. The gang flew home and Brian went home because it was quite late. The next day, Brian purchased a photo album at the store and put the Mission photographs in the album. He showed the album to Hello Kitty and Mimmy and they all enjoyed looking at the pictures.


End file.
